An Eye and a Puff
by MayumiWorld
Summary: The Puffball has defeted countless foes and saved the world. However, in another universe, Dark Matter decided to adopt the puffball and raise it to do evil. Can they do it? THIS IS AN AU (cancelled)
1. Prolouge part 1

**Sorry for not posting for long, I just got lazy. Enjoy this little story that I thought about probably a few months ago.**

 **Also, this AU is inspired by a fanfic called '** Mercy' **from Vulaas (won't type the whole name) Read** **it! It's good! My only complaint is that there is no sequel... at all.**

 **Anyway, let's go!**

Popstar

The most brightest planet in the Gamble galaxy, and the home of a certain hero. This hero is... just a child but, he has a big appetite for things.

However, his appetite is not the reason that he is popular, it's that he fought from literal gods to eldrich (?) abominations.

But what if... one of said abomination adopted the child and raise it to do evil? Well, the answer will be either heartwarming, funny, or even suspenseful... it's your opinion.

And in this planet, there is the beginning of a story.

(0u0)/ dance! (Just me doing things)

A big Eyeball descended down into the planet's surface. It does not have a name or gender, but it is a leader of a kind of species unknown to most, Dark Matter.

Anyway, the eyeball then started to look for something, his own assistant that has been gone for at least a whole year... one Earth year at least. (One Popstar year is equivalent to...1 earth year)

"Where are you?" The eyeball said with it's emotionless voice, trying to find his assistant who too, does not have a name.

After what feels like hours, there is a response. "I'm here!"

The eyeball then followed the voice of it's assistant, with no relief at all.

"There you are." The eyeball said, no relief found whatsoever.

His assistant is basically a black blob cloud, 2 times smaller than his 'boss' with a single eye and some orange orbs forming a... circle at it's back that are actually comfortable to touch, stress balls as you will. But they will use those 'stress balls' to attack, and boy they hurt!

Anyway, the assistant then came near his master, wanted to nuzzle him, but he is forbidden to do so, so it came near the eyeball instead.

"So, what's happening?" The eyeball said.

"Well... this." It's assistant gave it's master a sphere thing, a little in the oval side. The thing is pastel pink, with some few scratches on it.

"An... egg?" Now the eyeball is confused.

"Well... I found the egg of a puffball, or... Light Matter shall we say." The assistant answered. "Actually... why are you looking for me?" It then changed the subject... for some reason.

The eyeball then tilted it's body, equivalent to tilting it's head.

"Um... I mean, why not the drones? Or... other ones?" Questioned the assistant.

"...I just wanted to see what are you doing while I'm gone." The leader said. "Well, I did bring some drones here." It said when smaller puffs of black clouds with eyes came to the eyeball. "So... about the egg. What do you want me to do with it? Destroy it?" It then asked.

"...well, you might call me crazy but... I am thinking about... adopting it." The assistant said, sweating a bit.

The eyeball then narrowed it's blood red single eye.

"So uh..." now the assistant is starting to sweat even more. "W-we could j-just raise it and t-then..." the Eyeball then narrowed it's eye even more, making the assistant even more sweaty. "Use it against it's species! Against it's **own will!** " It suddenly said.

In truth, the Dark Matter does not have plans for the puffball, at all. It just picked it up in... well, probably a few months ago. It seems to be helpless, since there is no puffball near the place when it found the egg.

The atmosphere is filled of uncertainty and worry, the group are in deep thought not knowing of what to do with the pink egg.

"...so?" The assistant then broke the silence, not knowing what to say.

"Well..." one of the drones asked. "I think it's a good idea!" It said in excitement, although not obvious.

"...ok then... but if it turns against us, I will **kill you all."** The leader said.

The others gulped. "Y-Yes Master!"

And so, they returned to base, which is literally a planet that is a bit smaller than Popstar. In outer space.

Little did they knew, it is a beginning of a chain of events that will lead them to something... **amazing.**

To be continued...

 **Yeah, it's short, I know. But I just wanted this to be quick (actually it has began at probably a few months ago.).**

 **As you can see, those creatures never addressed each other by name. My idea is that Dark Matter never gave them names, while the Light Matter (Kirby's species) do. The reason being that those puffballs are more umm... "cultured" than their counterparts.**

 **If this became popular, I would like to see it in TV tropes, with it's own page. However, I think my favorite Mario fanfic deserves it more, since it has a underrated character as the star, and a great fanfic overall. Sadly, it's not complete, also there is the fact that it's dead.**

 **Back to the topic, I don't know about the ending. Should I make it action filled? Or should I make it heartwarming? I also don't know of what kind of filler episode shall I make so PM me about what do you want to see in this story! It could be anything! Funny, sad, heartwarming, or just some random thing. But I cannot accept OOC things, Mary Sue moments, and things that does not fit in the story. Just don't put it at the reviews because the others will see them.**

 **Also, Touhou Dream Intercourse's third episode/chapter (in Japanese) is kinda boring so I might make a nutshell chapter of that, if the site lets me to.**

 **So, yeah. That's all I can say. Until then, see you at part 2!**


	2. Prolouge: part 2

**UPDATE: added some story elements. Read the (almost) end before continuing on!**

 **Before we start this story, here is a disclaimer. The intro _will_ contain canon Kirby's adventures. Since I am lazy to explain everything, these intros will tell you things.**

 **There might be times where I don't put such things in the chapters, but for the most part, there are canon!Kirby stories.**

 **Final thing: I encountered a bug which turned everything into the wrong font! So I had to copy the whole thing, paste this chapter which does not support fonts, copy that, and then paste it here. It's possible that it's not a bug since I learned a way to do such thing easier, and it might be connected to such 'bug'.**

 **Enough of my ramblings, let's start!**

 _The hero fought many foes, but his main goal is to make friends. He didn't know his origins, nor his parents. But he saved the world nonetheless._

 _But there is one that is still bothering him, the leader of the Dark Matter itself, Zero._

 _Zero is a formidable foe the hero will admit, but what bothers him is **not** **just** the way it attacks (which is using it's own blood, gross), but it's the fact that it cannot feel happiness. And he **'killed'** it._

 _The hero just wanted everyone to be happy. That's what a child would think when young... that's true, but it's something that is worth doing for him. That's why the hero is... a hero, despite his young age._

 _To put this in more detail in three words, he basically failed... but he is still energetic despite so, because he saved the world in the end. What a Pollyanna._

 _But in another universe however..._

Dark Star (which is a character in The Super Mario Bros. Franchise! Coincidence?)

The Puffball egg is now in it's warm nest-like thing, which is made out of black cloud-like things (I know, pretty generic if you ask me).

"When will it hatch again?" The Eyeball moaned, getting impatient about the hatching process.

"According to my calculations, it will be... approximately a month. A Popstar month." Answered the assistant.

Now the Eyeball is frustrated. He has to wait a month for the egg to hatch!? "Is there a faster way?" It asked, trying to hide it's irritation.

"The minimum time is in two weeks." Said the assistant.

"Oh... ok then." The Eyeball said.

'This will be interesting...' the Eyeball thought. And boy, it did.

 **(Non-canon galore)**

"Hello there my name is Mayumi Nakajima I am literate is well I am Mario it" (another line replacement, basically my sister testing the speech-to-text thing... and it's not accurate. {and she said my full name! I don't regret posting this at all!})

Over two weeks later...

One of the Dark Matter decided to check the egg in the nursery. Lucky it is, it gets to see the hatching process.

"Guys! The egg is hatching!" The cloud creature said.

Other Dark Matter then came in bursting into the room, trying to see the egg hatching. Squeezing the others in the process causing some suffocation things to happen. Then, their leader came in.

"Could you get out of the way?" Said the Eyeball. The others then moved out of the way.

The Eyeball approached the egg, then looked at it as the egg cracks. Then, the hatchling emerged.

"Poyo!" It said when it came out from the egg. The Puffball is pastel pink in skin color, with two sapphire blue eyes and stubby little hands. It also has red feet, and rosy red cheeks. No hair at all, since it's skin seems like elastic.

The Puffball The looked around, then stared at the red eye.

It stared at it for a few seconds before saying "Mama!" With a smile in it's face. The Eyeball jumped in surprise, also feeling something that it cannot explain. It shook it off, thinking that's it's just nothing.

And so, the other Dark Matter then celebrated this special occasion by hosting a party. Their own way of course.

Zzz(-u-) shh! He's asleep!

Days has passed since the Puffball has born. He never got a proper name but, some Dark Matter sometimes call him 'puffy' or 'pinky' or whatever.

The Dark Matter had to go for some babysitting and things, but the child did got bullied by the other children for being different. Luckily, the Eyeball is here for him, and he did make friends with some. Some... failures from the leader's perspective.

There is the time where they ran out of food supply, and had to go to Popstar for such. The assistant did go and get some food, but he needs to be in a disguise in order to do so. But that is a different story.

But while finding food, it found a peice of clothing. It is white with red and blue polka-dots. It's a blanket. When they gave it to the Puffball, he tugged onto it.

It has been rinse and repeat in the everyday life of the Puffball for a long time, never changing a lot.

Three years later...

"Poyo?" The Puffball said, holding on his blanket. It's his favorite time of day, dinner! He is wondering when dinner is ready, and he is getting impatient.

"Nope, not yet! Just wait for a little bit more." The assistant said, just adding the final touches for the cupcakes that it is cooking for the Puffball.

The Puffball then sat on his chair, his grip getting hard on his blanket while having a grumpy face. He's getting impatient, and hungry.

"Poyo..?"

"It's done!" The assistant then gave the Puffball the cupcakes. The frosting is pink, and it's base is orange-ish, as always.

The thing is, the assistant gave him special cupcakes for toddlers. Basically, cupcakes for toddlers with the necessary vitamins for a baby Puffball.

The toddler then sucked up the cupcakes into his mouth, then gulped them all in one go.

He then smiled, since it's delicious today. Just like always.

After that, the Dark Matter then brushed his teeth, some of them teaching him of how to do so, much to the Puffball's dismay. Then he took a bath... alone.

And now it's bedtime. The Eyeball carried the child to his bedroom. It's nothing special really. It's just the plain old crimson background.

It put the Puffball to sleep, then put him in the crib. He tugged onto his blanket. "Good night" it said, but with no emotion as it always had been.

And will always be. No exceptions.

To be continued...

 **Pretty rushed I know. I just didn't think really hard. But hey! At least I posted something!**

 **Anyways, how do you like the new cover? I drew it by myself! Yeah, I know Kirby is supposed to be a little bit more smaller than that, but at least I drew a cover!**

 **Next chapter will have new characters, and some... other things! So see you soon!**


	3. From another planet (announcement)

**...I like cheese. Cheddar cheese to be exact. I also changed things in other chapters so check them out before you read this chapter! Plot changes yay! :3**

 **Also, this is going to be long. Yeah.**

 **Review time!**

 **AbyssusTheDarkNightmare:** Star allies feels too climatic... Als B

 **Me:** what do you mean by Als B?

 **Thing is, this is supposed to be a web comic but I decided not to do so. Why? Because I don't have enough space in my phone to store things. Even if I do, I am too lazy to do so.**

 **Also, I would like to play '** Dark is not evil' **and** 'Dark is evil' **trope** **at the same time. Reason? It might convince children to befriend strangers even though they know that they are bad if I don't. However, I don't know how to play such thing so put your story suggestions in my PM!**

 **Now let's start!**

 _The Puffball had many friends. Some ranging to friendly people to some evil people for some reason_.

 _The most notable one is the two siblings, Tiff and Tuff or their real names, Fumu and Bun. They are the first people the Puffball met in Popstar when his starship followed the spring breeze and crashed into said planet._

 _They are friends ever since, and he is like they are part of their family._

 _They promise that they will never let go of each other._

 _But how about this universe?_

 _Will the Puffball meet them in the same way?_

 _Or in a completely different way?_

The Puffball ran around the place, running away from the bullies, as they taunted him in the process.

This happened to him every single day, beginning when he is at least 1 year old.

He is traumatized by those kids, and those kids alone... making him go to that zone less frequently.

That zone here is actually a school, a place to learn. The Dark Matter guardians decided to bring him to another room in the school somewhere.

Yes, the Puffball is still young for school, but they brought him to that place anyway because they didn't know better.

One day, he found out about his powers of Copy ability through class, and decided to test it.

"Suck up this frying pan!" The 'trainee' (i don't know a better word) said. The Puffball then proceed to do so. When the frying pan entered his mouth, then swallowed it, he glowed in a bright light, but not blinding. When the light is gone, he suddenly had a small chef's hat with a yellow star on it. There is also the frying pan in hand.

"How about you cook?" The 'trainee' said. The Puffball looked at it and tilted his head, confused about the sudden command.

"O...k?" He said, then he decided to do so. He knows the word cook, and he tried. He put some vegetables, water and some other stuff inside the huge pot. He then put the pot on top of the stove, and boiled it. The result? A orange-ish brown soup thing with some vegetables inside.

He decided to scoop up a spoon of the orange-ish brown... thing he made. He hesitated at first, but when it entered his mouth... he felt like he's in hevean.

The food in question is sweet curry. He decided to put some apple sauce in it during the cooking process to make it sweet, and it is. Not too sweet, not too spicy, just the right amount.

"Poyo..." He is genuinely daydreaming, and the 'trainee' seems to be smiling... is it genuine?

After school

The Puffball entered his room where his favorite blanket lied on his bed. He ran onto the bed and held onto the blanket, tugging on it while telling it about today, like it's alive.

He talked about the bullies, the Puffball doing something on his blanket and making it say "that again!?" Complete with a voice from the Puffball. He also talked about other things, but the best part? He learned how to cook by sucking up a frying pan. Again, he made the blanket say something, but this time, it's "that's amazing!"

After he told his blanket everything that happened today, someone knocked on the door.

The Puffball got off bed, then approached the door. He was about to touch the doorknob when...

 _What a stupid pink boy!_

The taunts came in. It freaked him out, gasped a bit that he quickly put his hand away the doorknob in fear, thinking that some taunts will come if he opens the door.

Luckily, the person in the other side heard the gasp. "Don't worry, it's just me!" A voice called in, making the Puffball sigh in relief. He then opened the door without any problems at all.

It revealed a blue blob with two eyes, a mouth with a long tounge. He lacks the 'stress balls' that the others have, but he shows such when he flies. He's basically one of those 'failures'.

"Oh... hi poyo." the Puffball said shyly.

"So... how's school today?" The blob said.

"...not really, except for lunch poyo." The Puffball answered.

"Just like every day huh..." the blob sighed. "I wish that Master let us go to the outside world to be free... but because of monsters roaming there we cannot come out. I mean, we can **defend ourselves!** Right?" He said in determination.

That determination made the puffball forget about his trauma for a bit. "Yeah!" He yelled while doing a pose.

"I think you need some training before doing so." The blob said. "But maybe... it might be a lie! Or maybe those 'monsters' are friendly people! Or... there really are monsters waiting for us to turn ourselves into lunch..." he theorized.

That last sentence freaked out the Puffball a bit. What if he got himself killed? Fears and thoughts surfaced into his mind.

"Well, maybe we will do it now! I have a plan." The blob said, he then whispered onto the puffball's ear about his plan to 'escape'. He didn't want to do so but he can't betray him now. But...

What if they got themselves killed?

What if they go into another place far away from here?

Thoughts surfaced in his mind, he wanted to say no. But maybe, just maybe... he could meet friends outside. He could probably be safe. "...ok poyo..." the Puffball said nervously, shrugging when the two children left the room, and began their 'escape plan'.

Popstar

In the castle of Dedede, king of Dreamland, there is a girl writing a book on a desk. The girl's skin and hair are the exact same color, being pale yellow. Her hair is long that she ties it ornately with purple and orange clasps. She has a one peice which pink on the top and green in the bottom, separated by a zigzag. She has orange shoes, and finally, has expressive green eyes.

She is however, not a princess. She is the daughter of the cabinet minister, whatever that means. Her family is the second wealthiest in Cappy town. Her name is Tiff.

Tiff is writing her journal. It's about a dream that she had. The dream In question is an white skinned blood red eyed eyeball-like creature that she never seen before and a pink Puffball that she definitely knew of. They seem to be together, even as far for the Puffball calling it papa! But because of that, they overslept for 20 minutes, making them late for school.

Tiff finished writing her journal. She closed it and put it in her bag. "Sis! Are you finished?" A childish voice said.

"Hold on a second!" Tiff said, tidying her room. She then came to where the voice is coming from, Through the door. She opened the door and standing there, is a boy.

The boy has long hair, no, not the girly type. The one where the hair reached the shoulders, and covered his eyes. He has orange skin and hair, but there are green tips that are separated by a zigzag on his hair. The boy always wear a pair of purple shorts that are held by red suspenders with two yellow buttons. Reason? Because it's his favorite outfit.

"Why are you so slow Tiff?" The boy asked. "We should be late for school!" "Wait, are you serious Tuff!?" Tiff and the boy, Tuff then dashed through the halls then trough the castle doors passing the king in the process. "Why are you runnin'?" The penguin king said. Tuff then stopped and said "School! Duh." After saying that, he continued to run to their destination.

They kept running, running trough the villagers, running trough the buildings, until they reached their destination, a building with a bell tower with a clock on the top of the school, but a short one. It has a lot of windows, most of them are from classrooms, others are for stairs.

The siblings huffed and puffed, getting scolded by their teacher because they are late. But luckily, this is the first time that happened this year so they're not punished.

Some time later...

Science time, the time where Tiff might learn about creatures that she never seen before. She decided to not take a peak in other pages that are never mentioned in the textbook, because she doesn't want to be spoiled. While her brother, same thing... except that he doesn't like science.

"Today, we are going to learn about mysterious creatures! We are going to start with the most mysterious creatures, Dark Matter." Then, the teacher told the class about where to look in the textbook, then told them about the basics. Possession, phase through (the one where you can go through walls), and making things out of memory, and well... that's it. "We didn't get any more information behind these creatures so that's all the things that we know for now... there is a legend however." The teacher said.

Tiff then raised her hand. "Do you know about anything that is white and round? That have a single blood red eye?" She said. Silence came. "Oh... you don't? I'm sor-" "that. Is. The leader of all Dark Matter." The teacher suddenly said. "I almost forgot about that...! How did you know?" She asked.

"Well... I saw it in a dream... with a Puffball. A pink Puffball!" Tiff then replied. "I saw that dream too!" Tuff yelled, standing up and knocking off his chair. "Oh." He then said, while children laughing at him.

"Quiet!" The teacher suddenly said, then proceeds to tell the legend.

"Once upon a time... there is nothing. Nothing until something appeared. It is the titan, Void Termina. Void then created four kinds of creatures: Dark Matter, Dream Matter, Soul Matter And Heart Matter. (Yes I know, that is stupid.) Dark Matter are the ones you seen now, Dream Matter are what we call now of Puffballs, Heart Matter are the faries from Ripple Star, and Soul Matter are the ones who are... I forgot the name of Tiff and Tuff's species I'm sorry." The teacher then interrupted, cleared her throat. It gave Tiff time to backtrack. She remembered that Puffballs are intelligent beings from another planet to protect the Fountain of Dreams that somehow came here from said planet, faries from Ripple Star are the protectors of the crystal that contains the source of love, and Soul Matter... well, their purpose is to live life. "Dream Matters bring dreams, Soul Matters are said to heal the souls of others," Tiff then remembered that one time where a depressed Waddle Dee (that she knows) hugged Tiff and then suddenly, the Waddle Dee is cured from her depression! "Heart Matter gives love, and Dark Matter... posses you. You know about that right?" The teacher asked, all of the students nodded. "Good, we will skip parts of the story. All is peace until one day, a war broke out. We don't know how but a war broke. The four Matters battled each other, while the Soul ones have the most deaths in the war unfortunately. Suddenly, the Ancients appeared, and separated each species in their own different planets, with the Dark Matter are the most disappointed ones of all. However, there is one difference between the Dark Matter and the other three Matters...

"That is... their leader is... **immortal."** The teacher said dramatically. "Each Matter species have their own special thing, that differences in each species. But we are focusing on Dark Matter right now, so that is not important. Anyway, how about Void Termina you ask? In a nutshell, he got sealed in a thing called a Jamba Heart with four spears by four heroes. That's it." The teacher ended. "Oh and don't forget, after the war, Dark Matter lost the ability to feel positive emotions for punishment, then became evil. No idea why, but that's that. The end." The teacher said, ending the legend for real. Everyone's stared at the teacher, they just didn't know what did they just witnessed.

After school

The two siblings walked to home, when they hear something rustling in the bushes. "What was that?" Tiff said. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" "Wait! It might be a tr-" Tuff decided to check the bushes while Tiff tried to stop him... too late, there was a grizzly there, and it's chasing them.

The two screamed, while a black shadow took notice. The two children kept on running through the forests and bushes, tripping in the process.

They did however, reached a dead end with a Star door that just stood there. The door has little stars, three in each side. On top of the door, there is a yellow star, this is a one way door.

"Do we have to enter this door?" Tiff said.

"But it's one way!" Tuff yelled.

"We have no choice! That grizzo is going to find us!"

All of a sudden, someone pushed them in the Star door. The person has bat wings, with a round mask having a v-shaped visor. The person's skin is navy colored, with white gloves on his stubby arms. He has yellow eyes that you can see through the mask.

"M-Meta knight!?" The two yelled, going into the door.

Dark Star

A Star door appeared at the sandy place in near an opening. That opening is the place where all of the Dark Matter live.

While the Puffball and blob being successful in their plan of escape, despite the blob's handicap, the siblings and knight are being thrown out into this mysterious place with dark crimson skies.

While the Puffball and blob is working on a way to get out of this place and explore around, the siblings and knight try find a way to go home.

The Puffball and blob successfully escaped the place, spotting the other party of people.

The two exchanged looks, wondering of who the heck are those people.

This is something... isn't it?

To be continued...

 **This is, of course, a long chapter. I don't think other chapters can go on like this long, because of things.**

 **However, I am going to show you a story that I plan to do! This fanfic has no ending planned, while the other coming soon, does!**

 **And well, it's another "Kirby and Zero team up" kind of thing. I don't know, it's just I like those two characters that I do such thing.**

 **This, however, has Elline in it, is not an AU, and is a fan-made sequel to Rainbow Curse!**

 **I don't know what to name that fanfic but for now, it's** Beta and Final Blend! **It might change later, but we will keep it as that.**

 **Oh, don't forget to put some story suggestions in my PM (Including things for my other unreleased fanfic)!**

 **We will see you later, bye!**


	4. Friends and flowers

**I decided to replace the site's update reaction to this note to say that this chapter got an update.**

 **BTW, am mobile, and always mobile.**

 **Anyways, let's start.**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"** The screams of the siblings are heard when they are pushed by Meta knight to the star door and into this new world they are now in. The Star door then vanished into nothingness, never to be seen again.

Once they stepped on the new lands, they looked around, lost. They ask themselves the question of where the heck are they.

"Um... sorry about that, I didn't saw that door." Meta knight said.

"It's ok." Tuff said. "as long as we find a way home..." he then looked around, trying to find shelter.

"Look! There!" Tiff suddenly yelled, pointing at a suspicious looking cave with an single orange flower on it's side. Suddenly, a pink Puffball and a blob walked out from it. When they looked at the outsiders at the eye, the Puffball did a ready stance, same thing for the blob except that it didn't have hands.

"Don't worry, we came in peace! we're just... lost." Tiff said, which calmed down the other two.

"Lost poyo? Where do you live?" The Puffball said.

"At Cappy town." Tiff said.

The two tilted their heads, never heard of a town before.

"Is that place in the outside world? It's gloomy inside the cave and we are **not** supposed to get out of here." The blob said. "But, we regret absolutely nothing when we got here!" He then yelled.

Luckily, it didn't catch any attention from any of the others Matters, just heard nothing. And they haven't even realize that the two children are missing.

Meanwhile at the surface, the conversation kept on going. "Aww... that's sad." Tiff said.

"But, as we said, we regret nothing." The blob said, with the puffball poyo-ing after in joy.

Meanwhile, Meta knight still is looking for a way to go home, or any shelter just in case, but is interrupted by the sudden appearance of the two younger children and their conversations.

"Oh, so you are stuck here?" Meta knight said, approaching them.

"In a nutshell, yes." The blob said with a sad face.

Meta knight then looked at the Puffball, then he asked. "Does That child have a name?" The blob shakes his head for a no.

"Why did you bring that up?" The blob asked. "Oh, right! We didn't know **your** names!" He then got hit by realization.

"Well, if you say so... I'm Fumu, call me Tiff. This is my brother, Bun, he refers to be called Tuff." Tiff introduced.

"I'm Meta knight... Don't call me cute" Meta knight introduced with nervousness at the second sentence. (Does three periods count as end of sentences? Oh well.)

"Well... you don't look cute, so I guess understandable." The blob said, the Puffball then nodded after.

They then talked about what it's like to live in their respective worlds, with the Puffball and blob wanting to live at the other party's hometown.

"This is the place where Dark Matter, like me, live. If you are wondering why I do not look like the one eye monsters, it's because I am a defect. I am still loyal to my master despite so, simply because this Puffball here needs a friend." The blob explained.

"School is bad place. Me get called by names poyo. Don't like to go back poyo..." the Puffball said in a sad tone.

"Soo... basically this child gets bullied everyday?" Tiff asked.

"In a nutshell, yes, welcome to Dark Star by the way."

"Wait... does that mean..." Tiff wondered upon hearing the name.

"We're **ALIENS!? "** Tuff yelled.

When Tuff said the word, it brightened the eyes of the Dark Star children. They go around a circle around the siblings, chanting "aliens!" And giggling As they go.

"Oh, right! We didn't know **your **names!" Tuff said, hit with realization.

"Right, you didn't answer my question, what is the name of the pink child?" Meta knight said.

"...well, my people often call him 'pinky' or 'Puffball' or whatever, but he doesn't have a proper name... me included." The blob explained. "Why? Dark Matter don't need names according to our... leader as you might say. Also, this rule also applies to it because... y'know."

"So... do you want a proper name?" Tuff questioned.

"Well... probably." The blob said.

Meta knight then approached to the Puffball, touching his forehead for a while, causing confusion to the others.

"Umm... what are you doing sir?" Tuff asked.

"Shh... be quiet." Is the answer that he got. It's not an answer, but Tuff took it anyway and did not answer anymore questions.

After a while, he put away his hand from the puffball's forehead, and faced the others.

"His name... is-" **"HOW DID YOU KNOW HIS NAME WHEN DARK MATTER DOSEN'T NAME ANYBODY!?" **Meta knight is about to announce the puffball's name but since 'knowing the person's name immediately even if they don't have one' thing is illogical, all of the children except for the Puffball yelled to him.

"C-calm down! I'll explain everything later." Meta knight then cleared his throat. "His name is going to be... Kirby."

"The stars called his name since his birth, but since it isn't heard for three years by anyone, it is slowly fading away. Luckily, i can still hear it since the sky isn't cloudy and the stars can be seen. _If clouds even exist here..._ and they could be only heard if the child is less than 5 years old. So, we need the power of the stars to give one child a name basically." Meta knight explained.

"Oh, I see." The three children said, while the now named Kirby tried to say his name.

"Kaabi Kabi Kaabi~" Kirby then sang using his name. However, it is a bit off-key.

"Cool name... **oh no!** We forgot! We need to go back home or else... **I DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN!** " the blob said, remembering the restrictions.

"P-poyo!?"

"W-well, it's nice meeting here, see ya!" The blob said as he pulled up his long tongue and grabbed Kirby using it. The others felt disgusted about that while the blob pulled Kirby into the cave.

They came trough the hidden cave system that they built, and covering it up with a bookshelf that is conveniently placed inside. Speaking of bookshelf...

"You know what Ki- I mean little guy, how about we read a book here?" The blob said.

"Why not call me Ka-" "we must not speak of the name here. After all, we might get killed if they find out that we came to the outside world." Kirby is about to say something but is silenced by his blob friend using his tongue.

Kirby and the blob then picked up a book. The former got a book which is a tale about a king stole all of the food and a hero trying to take it all back. While the latter got a book about flower language.

Kirby read through the book, while the blob tried to find if Popstar is in here. There is.

The blob then read throughout the book and found a flower that looks like that it's not fully grown, but according to the book, it's **is** what it looks like when it's in full bloom. The colors are white, yellow, pink, red, and blue-mauve. It is a freesia.

"In flower language, it stands for childishness or being immature." The blob read out. "Hey, that matches both of us!" He said to Kirby. The blob decided to read deeper into the book, and stopped at the page of an orange flower, the same flower that is at the outside world.

"The orange lily in flower language stands for hatred and revenge, while the white lily stands for purity. The reason they are put in such way is that it changes colors according to whatever positive or negative energy are surrounding them. White for positive, and orange for negative. As a result, orange lilies are only found in places where a lot of bad things happen." The blob then looked at the usual exit to the outside world which is nearby, which is heavily guarded. He can see the orange lily, but is obscured by the rocks. "Well, you learn new things everyday." He said, looking at the flower.

Kirby and the then finished reading the book, and decided to put it back at the bookshelf, while the blob held the book.

The assistant then came, telling them about dinner time. While the two walked to the dining room, they talked about names, whispering so no one can hear.

"So... what is going to be my name?" The blob said. "Or in a sense, our master's name? Nah, let's ignore it for now ok?" "Ok poyo..." Kirby said.

After dinner, Kirby decided that he came up with a name for the blob. "Gooey?" Kirby suggested. "Hmm... actually, that's a great name! So my name's Gooey then! It might not be complex as 'Kirby' but that works!"

To be continued...

 **So, Kirby and Gooey! These are the names they got! Well, they already got that.**

 **Also, the trauma thing? Let's say it's been retconned to Kirby having what he and Gooey think is a trauma.**

 **Next chapter is probably a Kirby X Zero chapter! Does anyone else ship them? No? Ok... and great, I spoiled the name. Oh well, you can see it at the tags anyway.**

 **Also, the lily and freesia language thing is from 'hanakotoba' so... basically Japanese flower language. Now I think about it, lilies might be a motif of this fanfic!**

 **How do you make a paring in the site? Remember, in mobile.**

 **Anyways, I will see you soon, bye!**


	5. Intermission (announcement)

**Announcement! I now have a role play forum in this site! It's about Kirby in Highschool, nothing related to this story. It might turn into a fanfic if you don't want to read all of the roleplay madness!**

 **Also, keep in mind that I am a lazy peice of s?t. I might make a forum place for updates.**

 **And I have a Reddit. I am more active there. Username? MayumiWorld. Display name? A gamer that uses light mode.**

Tiff, Tuff, and Meta knight are camping at another planet. They are sent there by entering a one-way Star door. Right now, Tuff and Meta knight are asleep, while Tiff is awake, thinking that there is something suspicious is going on.

"You know... Star doors are supposed to send you to the nearest door, but... we came here instead." Tiff talked to no one while she looked at the faint Popstar in the cloudy skies.

"I wonder what's going on right now... are mommy and daddy worried now? I wish I could send them letters." She then picked up her diary and wrote down the things that happened today.

Dreamland

It's been two days since the siblings disappeared from Popstar. Now they beginning to notice that Meta knight is gone too, but they think that he is finding the kids.

"Have any luck?" The penguin king asked. "No... found nothing." The orange ball creatures said. The king thought for a bit. "Have you found some hints?" He said. The orange cretures then looked at each other nervously, then nodded no. The king groaned in frustration.

The king, Dedede, sent the orange creatures, Waddle Dees, and other beings, to find the siblings. Last time they saw them, it's after school.

Their parents are now worried about this, with the possibility of them of going too far, getting kidnapped, possibly died, or worst case scenario, facing a fate worse than the ones said above, worse than **death.**

They have been searching for the kids, and won't relax until they have been found. Little did they know, they're **NOT** in Popstar. Not in anywhere in Popstar.

 **What a short chapter! Well, I think this is going to be an intermission here since as said, I am going to make a forum of Highschool Kirby.**

 **And now, it's hiatus time! See ya!**


End file.
